


fire meet gasoline

by Wildspace



Series: buddie first kiss week 2020. [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, buck is still a firefighter, buck's dick is mentioned multiple times, eddie is a stripper, i put the mature rating bc it's a stripper au and buck is thirsty for eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildspace/pseuds/Wildspace
Summary: Buck meets Eddie in a strip club, and sparks start flying immediately.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: buddie first kiss week 2020. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771660
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	fire meet gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> eddie being introduce on "what a man" ? it's asking for a stripper!au if you ask me. so i'm here to deliver.
> 
> (written for day 2 of buddie first kiss week.)

Watching strippers in real life is so much better than on your screen. And Buck knows what he’s talking about, he watched both Magic Mike movies. _Multiple times_. Walking inside the strip club is like being a kid on Christmas Day for Buck. There are bodies to drool on everywhere, gorgeous people to look at in every part of the club. He doesn’t know where to put his eyes, so he decides to get to the bar first to order a drink. Not that he needs the liquid courage, more like something to put his brain back on track. He spends the next hours watching men or women dancing on the stage, and it’s nice. It’s good. They are great, no doubt, but Buck just didn’t have the “jaw drop” moment he was waiting for when he came here tonight. He’s about to head out because he has a shift tomorrow morning, and he’s halfway to the door when the next stripper comes onto the stage. It’s a man, barely older than Buck. He’s got sun-kissed sun, dark brown hair and equally dark eyes. His abs are showing under the open firefighter jacket he’s got on. He’s drop-dead gorgeous. (And Buck feels a bit weak in the knees.)

His life suddenly turns into a cliche movie. (Buck also watched too many of them not to recognize them.) The club starts playing “Pony” by Ginuwine, and the Greek God look-alike is pushing him in one of the chairs in front of the stage. Buck can’t do anything, but sit there and watch as the stripper is moving his hips on the beat of the music. His eyes are glued to the man, and he dies a bit inside when the jacket falls from his shoulders. There is so much skin on display now, and Buck wants to lick every centimeter of it. Except he doesn’t have time how wrong this is to think something like that about a stranger because, a second later, the stripper is straddling his hips. Saying Buck’s dick is happy about the situation is an understatement. (Part of Buck is mortified about this. The other part of him is, well, not capable of functioning correctly.) The knowing smirk on the stripper’s face tells him that his little  _ situation _ down there didn’t go unnoticed, but Buck doesn’t know how his body is supposed to react when a man looking like that is sitting on his laps. Especially now that the man is rolling his hips on Buck’s dick. (Buck is definitely dying a bit inside.) And just when Buck’s jaw is about to fall, the stripper leaves his laps and proceeds to kill Buck all over again by turning his back on him and showing how good his ass looks in a holographic boxer. He’s back on his laps in an instant, taking Buck’s hands in his to put them all over his chest. It feels hard under Buck’s fingers, and he wants to keep tracing roads on the stripper’s skin forever. He wants to be allowed to put his hands on the man’s body again and again. And then, his brain short-circuits because the stripper is turning again and the way is looking at Buck is _obscene_. The fire inside his veins is burning hot like the stripper just starts an inferno inside him. Something snaps in Buck’s brain and he just _does it_. He’s kissing the Greek God look-alike like there is no tomorrow. It’s full of teeth and tongue and saliva. (His life just transitions from cliche movie to porno, and Buck’s pretty sure is okay with that.)

* * *

Everything that happens after that is kind of blurry. The stripper goes back on the stage to finish his act, then disappears behind the scene and Buck goes back to the bar. He is trying to drown his hard-on with the alcohol, but it’s not really working so far. He’s still got blue balls, and the level of alcohol is his body is getting higher by the minute. The show is still happening behind him, but Buck can’t focus anymore. His mind keeps going back to the gorgeous stripper who almost gave him a heart attack multiple times earlier, so he’s pretty out of it. He’s not focusing on his environment which explains why he jumps with surprise when someone is sliding on the stool next to him. A laugh escapes the stranger next to him, and Buck turns his head so fast he almost gives himself a whiplash. It’s the stripper from earlier. His smile is killing Buck, just a bit. (But he’s used to that by now.)

“Oh, hey. Hi.” Great, Buck is making a mess of himself. In front of the guy who going to haunt his nights for so long. The stripper doesn’t seem to mind because he’s got a soft smile on his face, and he looks amused. “Hi there. I was hoping you’ll still be here. I wanted to introduce myself. You know, _after earlier_.” Buck is absolutely not blushing at that. “Yeah, that was definitely _something_ , that’s for sure,” he says. He’s happy to know the man share the envy to see each other again. “I’m Buck.” Eddie repeats his name like he wants to test it on his tongue. The fire is back in Buck’s body and it’s winding inside his belly. They are staring at each other, and Buck blames his next action on all the alcohol he drank earlier. He’s leaning towards Eddie, watching for a sign he doesn’t want that, and then his lips are on Eddie’s. For barely a second. “Ah, ah, ah. No kissing between you and a client. You know the rule, Diaz.” Buck is left chasing after Eddie’s mouth when the stripper is pulling away at the new voice. “Don’t worry, boss. We are leaving,” he tells him. “We are ?” Buck says, eyes hungry and arousal burning inside his belly. “We are,” confirms Eddie.

(And if Buck spends a good amount of time licking every centimeter of Eddie’s skin this night, well, it’s fit how his life has become a porno movie.)


End file.
